1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a battery shell applicable to an electronic device, and in particular, to a method for bonding a plastic component to a metal component by an insert molding process.
2. Related Art
The traditional insert molding process is to form a plastic component on a metal substrate by injection molding. However, the material of the metal substrate and that of the plastic component are different, so the bonding effect is poor. In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a rough structure (i.e. a convex portion or a groove) is formed on the surface where the metal substrate is bonded to the plastic component to increase the bonding strength between the metal substrate and the plastic component.
The above-mentioned method may increase the bonding effect between the metal substrate and the plastic component. However, when the bonding area between the metal substrate and the plastic component is too small, the above-mentioned method may not provide a good bonding effect. Therefore, how to increase the bonding strength between the metal substrate and the plastic component after the insert molding process becomes the main subject which people in the art do study.